1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hydrotherapy jet system which contains a series of different nozzles which are selectable while water is flowing through the system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various hydrotherapy jets have been developed in the past, for use in spas, hot tubs and bath tubs, that discharge an aerated stream of water through a variety of discharge nozzles. Such jets have been found to produce a pleasing massaging effect for many users, and have become quite popular.
Hydrotherapy jets are commercially available in a wide variety of nozzle designs. The various designs provide different flow characteristics which result in different massage affect bring experienced by the body. In the design and manufacture of single or multi-user spas or tubs, it is common to use a variety of different jet nozzles around the tub to provide a variety of massaging effect. Thus, a user who wants a specific massage affect simply moves their body, or body part, to that jet location. However, it is often found that the jet having the desired effect is not at the preferred location. Interchangeable jets systems have therefore been designed which allow the user to change jets, placing the desired jet at the desired location.
In one such system, the existing jet is unscrewed, removed from its housing, and replaced with a second jet which in turn is screwed back into the housing. See Waterway Plastics, Inc., "1997 Product Catalog," page 6. While this is an improvement over a fixed jet system, offering user flexibility, the exchange of jets requires that the spa or tub be turned off, stopping the flow of water and halting the spa's use. In addition, if the exchange is not properly done, damage can result to the jet itself or, more importantly, to the housing containing the jet.
In an second approach, rather than exchanging the entire jet body, only the nozzle section is exchanged. This is achieved by the addition of a series of snap fit prongs mounted to the nozzle which are press fit into the jet body and clipped into place. The nozzle is removed by firmly pulling on the nozzle face to release the prongs. See Waterway "1997 Product Catalog" mentioned above, page 8. While this is an improvement over removing the entire jet body, as damage to the jet housing is less likely to occur, it too suffers from many of the same problems. For example, the exchange still requires the spa system to be turned off, stopping the flow of water and halting the spas use, and while damage to the housing is less likely there is still the potential for damage to other parts of the jet system as a result of the installation and removal.